dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Signature Attacks/@comment-5164302-20141109180937
The Z-Saber (Monado) The Z-nado allows Zero to use The Monado Arts and Shulk's arts from the game Xenoblade Chronicles. You can activate a Monado Art after racking up a certain amount of damage,and the counter resets when an art is activated. With the Z-Saber, Zero has gained the ability of foresight,to see stuff such as fatal attacks and how long until they happen,or someone important dieing;however,Zero can only use the Foresight when the Z-saber is on/touching him. This can be used in battle to help allies not get killed. Aside from anything else,the Z-Saber multiplies Zero's melee damage output by 20. The Z-Saber CAN be stolen from Zero,but it can only be used by Pure Good/Evil people. *Base Calculation means the damage output Zero has BEFORE the Art calculation. Monado Arts *Buster:A giant sword slam that deals 50x the damage stat (after base* calculation),does 2x said damage against machine and machine hybrid enemies, hit chance is halved due to the slow swinging. *Enchant:Buffs the party's damage stat by 2x (after base* calculation),damage resistance is ignored while in effect for the enemy when the party attacks,applies for melee attacks ONLY. Lasts 3 full turns. 700 fatigue cost. Must deal 85,875 to activate. *Shield:Gives a buff that protects the party from attacks under Tier 3 attacks. Has a 12.5% of activating on an ally about to get hit by a fatal attack,100% if the attack was predicted from Foresight. Lasts for 2 full turns. 400 fatigue cost. Must deal 171,750 damage to activate. *Speed:Increases the speed of the target by 2x. Lasts for 2 full turns. 250 fatigue cost. Must deal 42,938 damage to activate. *Purge:Removes buffs from all enemies. Lasts for 2 full turns. Must deal 257,625 damage to activate. *Armor:Buffs the party to have a 75% resistance to damage,depending on the art level. Lasts for 2 full turns. 600 fatigue cost. Must deal 128,813 damage to activate. *Cyclone:Damages all enemies by 10x damage stat (after base* calculation),has a 5% chance of stunning an enemy for a full turn. 300 fatigue cost. Must deal 85,875 damage to activate. *Eater:Removes enemy buffs and makes them BLEEEEED!!!! for 2 full turns,5% damage for bleed,can be healed with healing magic. 300 fatigue cost. Must deal 343,500 damage to activate. Shulk Arts *Slit Edge:Does 2x damage stat (after base* calculation),if hit from side it debuffs the target to receive 132% more physical damage from attacks. Costs 75 fatigue. *Back Slash:Does regular damage from Front and Sides,does double damage if hit in back. Costs 100 *fatigue. *Light Heal:Heals 25% of any party member's health. Costs 50 fatigue. *Shaker Edge:Confuses the target if they are stunned. Costs 20 fatigue. *Air Slash:Halves the speed of the target if hit from the side. Costs 75 fatigue. *Shadow Eye:Distacts the enemy away from Zero and increases the next Physical Art's attack by 50% for a turn. Costs 100 Fatigue. *Battle Soul:Sacrifices 50% of Total Health to regain 50% Total Fatigue. *Stream Edge:Can attack multiple enemies,each hit regains 15% fatigue. Has a 2% chance to add 15% more Fatigue to Zero's total Fatigue. Costs 125 fatigue.